


Untethered.

by hecacs



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, WayV - Freeform, kun is still in love, ten is sick, ten writes a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecacs/pseuds/hecacs
Summary: 愿得一人心，白首不相离。(Yuàndé yīrénxīn, báishǒu bùxiānglí.) — Long for a heart, never be apart.Kun has loved Ten more than life itself and until then, it will always be him; no matter the situation and state they're in.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 15





	Untethered.

Kun stared at the white medium-sized envelope lying on his desk. He had been staring at it for God knows how long, watching the way the sunlight from his window shone upon it as though making it look more appealing despite the message that came with it. It's simple appearance hid the truth behind its deeper meaning; of what was inside and what was written. Based off of the wax seal that held the envelope closed with the initials, "CL", he already knew who it was from and he didn't know whether to feel angry, sad, disappointed or just downright broken. The envelope came with a small thin brown package and as Kun took it between his fingers, it almost felt like nothing was inside but he could already feel something there right between the soft paper. Curiosity got the better of him and tore the paper gently with careful fingers, afraid that he might ruin what's inside.

Peeling the strips of paper, he took out what was inside. It was a picture of him and a man from an event he could not recall and he could not remember when it was taken or who took it but he could remember who was standing beside him. The man was staring at him intently, as though him with his hands on his lap, focused on whatever was happening was a sight worth seeing. Kun wasn't one for reminiscing things especially feelings but instead of making him smile, it hurt. It hurt a bit too much upon realizing that he still had photos of them together; of ones that even he can't remember or didn't even know of. He took a deep breath and placed it down, carefully opening it to keep the seal intact and pulled out a lengthy white sheet of paper. A letter.

With a deep breath, Kun flattened it out and began to read.

_Kun._

_"Hello. It's been long, hasn't it? I know that if given the chance, you would burn this letter as soon as you got it. If you did it, I wouldn't hold a grudge against you as I know you'd do it with good reason, right? But if you're still reading this then maybe you're like me who's looking for closure, for love or anything that has substance, weight to it. My words have always given you a bit of hope for days to come, for things to happen and events that seem so far out. Now, let my words give you freedom from all the questions that I know which have been haunting you for so long. Let me give you the peace that I know you've been dying to have for so long, rìzhào* after everything that has happened after I left. If you're reading this, then you know why it came so late and long after we've parted ways and forgotten all the memories we've built together._

_Why did I leave? That question seems the one that should be answered above all. I left with good reason, as you know. Time was ticking and everything was falling apart for me like what my family had said to you but it would've probably been better if I was the one who came to say it to you personally. Kun, I never wanted to leave or to be apart from you after years of so much waiting, praying and hoping that you would be mine. I am sure that above all, you are the one who knows how much I would be willing to do anything for the sake of love. I left to save you and your heart from what was happening to me as it slowly, bit by bit, removed the me you had known before._

_Another question you have is probably why I am doing this. I am doing this to remind you that although we are years, miles and a whole lifetime apart, I am still with you. I currently am writing this with the intention to never forget what we have done and made. To never forget what we have built together and for the family we promised to have but failed to do so as I ran away to save you, to save us. I miss you, Kun. It hurts to wake up alone with no memory of you and me until I see photos of us and slowly, the light begins to shine and I remember everything. As I do, I would cry for joy that I have felt unending happiness and sadness that I would never be able to have you again or to hold you. We are one another's the one that got away, don't you agree? We will meet again, soon, when fate decides it's time for us to meet at last at home. Until then, I will wait._

_P.S. Would you care to visit me again? I miss you, love."_

_With love,_

_Ten._

✎

"It's nice to see you again." Kun spoke as he stared at him, voice wavering as he finally came here after so many years. He still looked so young then but now, Kun doesn't know if he's still built as before. Not when he's right in front of him. He held the umbrella tightly in his hand as he stared down at Ten, his tears falling down like the rain that drizzled over his head. Ten has always told him that the rain connects to people, it's droplets falling the same time as tears do and he was willing to believe it this time, just this once.

"That was smart of you, àirén*," He chuckled blinking away the tears that kept falling from his cheeks, knowing fully well that he would make fun of him at the sight of it. "To ask your sister to send it to me 10 years after we've parted; the same years we were together." Kun watched as the rain washed over Ten with ease, sliding down that smooth surface with no bumps or bruises. The weather was cold but his heart was warming up as he bent down, knees barely touching the wet and muddy ground as he leaned over to touch Ten. He pressed his soft lips against it and let his fingers trace the indentations against the cold surface.

_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_

_February 27, 1996 - September 3, 2050_

_He who was loved most of all._

"You already knew that even before then, I've forgiven you. I'll see you soon, love. I love you." Kun whispered, placing another kiss against the cold surface before standing up, staring at his tombstone with a sad smile on his lips as he walked away, heart torn apart but fulfilled with a promise of forever in the next life.

**Author's Note:**

> *rìzhào means sunshine.  
> *àirén means sweetheart/lover/spouse.


End file.
